teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Hale Family
The Hale Family is a well-known, powerful, well-respected, and centuries-old family of Werewolves and one Werecoyote. It was revealed that some of the family members were in fact human, as not all of them inherited lycanthropy from their supernatural parents. Most of the supernatural family members have the rare and unique ability to shapeshift into their animal form. Almost all of the Hale family were killed in the Hale House Fire that was started by the ruthless Hunter, Kate Argent and her cohorts. Known members of the Hale Family ---- Talia Hale Werewolf: Evolved Alpha '† Talia Hale was the mother of Laura, Derek and Cora Hale the older sister of Peter Hale and the aunt of Malia Tate/Hale. Talia was an Evolved Werewolf and the Alpha of the Hale family and Hale Pack; as an Evolved Werewolf, Talia had the rare ability to shapeshift into an actual wolf. She was an well-known and respected adviser to other Alphas, who would look to her for guidance in times of uncertainty. Talia was extremely powerful and not an Alpha others wanted to mess with. On the contrary, her powerful nature and status led the majority of the werewolves in the area to do their best to earn her favor in one way or another. She was later killed in the Hale Fire, during which time the only part of her body to avoid being destroyed was her claws, which her son, Derek Hale, later used to contact her spirit. ---- Peter Hale '''Werewolf: Omega/Former Beast Alpha ' Peter Hale is the father of Malia (Hale) Tate, the younger brother of Talia Hale and the uncle of Laura, Derek and Cora Hale. Peter always resented the fact his sister, Talia, was the Alpha, and he believed it rightfully belonged to him. When Peter was a young adult in the early 1990s, he had a daughter named Malia as the result of a tryst with a Werecoyote named Corinne, better known by her assassin code-name, the Desert Wolf. After Malia's birth, Talia took the memory of her and her mother from his mind, likely in an attempt to protect him from Corinne's attempts to get her power back from Malia. After being badly burned in the Hale House Fire, Peter was in a coma for six years. He finally started to wake up in late 2010/early 2011, during which time he began to conspire with his nurse to lure his niece Laura back to Beacon Hills so he could kill her and steal her Alpha powers, which would allow him to finish healing his burns. He then took the form of a monstrous Beast Alpha until he was killed by Derek, who subsequently stole his powers and became an Alpha himself. Peter's spirit then latched onto the mind of a Banshee named Lydia Martin, as he had bitten her just prior to his death and activated her latent powers. He went on to manipulate her into resurrecting him with a ritual involving the Worm Moon, though when he was returned to life, he was a Beta and not an Alpha. However, Peter still wanted to regain the status and power his family once had, and he attempted to have Scott McCall killed in a convoluted attempt to steal his powers, as he saw Scott as someone who usurped the power he believed belonged to him, though Scott being a True Alpha means that he created his own Alpha spark by his own force of will rather than stealing it from the Hales. However, Peter was defeated by the McCall Pack, and has since been admitted to Eichen House's closed unit for supernatural creatures. ---- Laura Hale 'Werewolf: Evolved Alpha '† Laura Hale is the daughter of Talia Hale, the older sister of Derek and Cora Hale, the niece of Peter Hale, and the cousin of Malia (Hale) Tate. Laura, as the eldest child of the renowned Alpha Talia, was intended to be the heir to her mother's Alpha status and had been trained to eventually succeed her. Like her mother, Laura was also an Evolved Werewolf, and was able to fully shift into the form of a wolf; as a result, she was very powerful just like her mother. Laura was one of the few people who actually survived the Hale House Fire, as she and her brother, Derek, were at school when the fire occurred. After Talia died, Laura inherited her deceased mother's Alpha spark and was effectively the new Alpha of the Hale Pack. However, she and Derek fled Beacon Hills and instead traveled to New York, where they lived for almost six years until a spiral burned into the corpse of a deer drew Laura back to her hometown. Shortly after she arrived, she was killed by her uncle Peter, who was still healing from his extensive burns caused by the fire, and who wanted her powers to both heal his wounds as well as to become the powerful leader he believed he was meant to be. It was Laura's death that caused the premise of Teen Wolf to begin, as it was her body that Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski were looking for in Wolf Moon that led to Peter giving Scott the Bite and turning him into a werewolf. ---- Derek Hale '''Werewolf: Evolved Beta/Former Alpha Derek Hale is the son of Talia Hale, the younger brother of Laura Hale, the older brother of Cora Hale, the nephew of Peter Hale and the cousin of Malia (Hale) Tate. Growing up, Derek and his family lived in the Hale House in Beacon Hills, and he attended Beacon Hills High School, where he was one of the basketball team's star players. During Derek's sophomore year, his girlfriend, Paige Krasikeva, was given the Bite by Ennis in hopes of turning her into a werewolf. However, the process didn't take, and, to end her suffering, Derek mercy-killed her, causing his gold Beta eyes to turn blue. At around age sixteen or seventeen, Derek entered into a relationship with the well-known Hunter Kate Argent, though it is still a mystery if he knew her true identity at this time. She used him to gather information on his family, which allowed her to set the fire that killed the majority of his family. After his uncle Peter killed his sister and the conspirators involved in the fire, Derek killed him and took the status of Alpha Werewolf for himself. The Alpha Pack intended to recruit him into their ranks due to his status as a powerful Hale Alpha, but to save the life of his sister Cora, Derek gave up the spark that made him an Alpha and was once again downgraded to an Omega. However, in time, Derek's personality turned from aggressive and self-loathing to content and loving, and he became a valued ally and member of the McCall Pack, where he became a mentor to the newly-ascended True Alpha Scott McCall. After being captured by Kate, who had recently been turned into a Werejaguar, Derek went through negative side effects of a spell Kate cast to de-age him, and it was believed that he was losing his powers; however, at the last moment, it was revealed that he was actually evolving, allowing him to join his mother and sister as being able to full-shift into a true wolf, even despite only being a Beta. Derek has since left Beacon Hills, and his current whereabouts are unknown. ---- Cora Hale 'Werewolf: Beta ' Cora Hale is the daughter of Talia Hale, the younger sister of Laura and Derek Hale, the niece of Peter Hale and the cousin of Malia (Hale) Tate. Cora lived with her family until the Hale House Fire, which occurred when she was around eleven years old. Though everyone in her family perished except for Peter (who survived with serious burns over most of his body and who was comatose for six years), Laura and Derek (the latter two of whom were at school when the fire occurred), Cora managed to escape the house without injuries. Believing her entire family to be dead, the young Cora managed to travel on her own all the way to South America, where she settled down with a pack there. Over six years later, Cora heard rumors of a powerful new Alpha had risen in Beacon Hills and was building a pack, and once she got news that the Alpha was a Hale, Cora, stunned, returned to her hometown to check it out, only to be captured by the Alpha Pack to be used as leverage against Derek. While in captivity, Cora made friends with fellow captives Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd, both of whom were bitten and turned by Derek and members of his pack. She was stunned to see that Derek was still alive when he and Scott McCall arrived at the First National Bank vault to rescue them, but the fact that the hecatolite-lined vault had prevented her and Boyd from transforming for four months caused them both to become feral when exposed to the light of the full moon. Some time afterward, when Cora had rejoined the Hale Pack, she was poisoned with mistletoe by Jennifer Blake, forcing Derek to give up his Alpha spark to heal Cora and prevent her from dying. Once the Darach and the Alpha Pack were defeated, Cora made the decision to return to her old pack in South America and was accompanied there by Derek and Peter. ---- Malia Hale 'Werecoyote: Evolved Beta ' Malia Hale, more commonly known as Malia Tate, is the daughter of Peter Hale, the niece of Talia Hale and the cousin of Laura, Derek and Cora Hale. Malia inherited her mother's werecoyote genes rather than her father's werewolf heritage. Her aunt Talia used her Alpha powers to take Peter's memories about her conception and birth before putting her up for adoption, and Malia was adopted by Evelyn and Henry Tate, fellow residents of Beacon Hills, soon after, though they were unaware of Malia's supernatural heritage. When Malia was nine, she shifted into her coyote form for the first time and, not having learned control yet, attacked and killed her mother and sister before running away. She spent eight years living as a coyote in the Beacon Hills Preserve until True Alpha Scott McCall helped Malia return to her human form in 2011. To help her better adjust to human life after so long surviving as an animal, Malia was sent to Eichen House for treatment. After being released, she joined the McCall Pack, fighting alongside them against the many threats they have faced together and becoming a loyal packmate. In Season 6, it is revealed that Malia has finally learned how to totally control her full-shift into a coyote. Trivia *The Hale Family is one of the oldest-known families associated with the supernatural community, as is the Argent Family, who has been one of their major enemies for a very long time. *The Hales were an extremely wealthy family who used their wealth to help build Beacon Hills, though their supernatural identities forced them to remain somewhat isolated from it. Since $117 million in bearer bonds was left for Peter Hale alone as inheritance money, it can be assumed that at least as much was left to Derek and Laura. *The Hales have a vault for their most precious artifacts and belongings that is located underneath Beacon Hills High School and has at least two entrances. According to Derek, it has existed long before the high school was built, and only the claws of a member of the Hale Family can open its entrances. Category:Families Category:Hale Family